If There's A Brain In That Hair
by ILoVeWicked
Summary: Legally Blonde. Brooke Wyndham was okay with being called a murderer, but when Professor Callahan calls her a dumb blonde, that is where she draws the line and accepts the challenge of learning ten legal words and their definitions to prove him wrong.
1. Chapter 1

If There's a Brain in That Hair

**If There's a Brain in That Hair**

**Hi! I'm back for yet another stab at a Legally Blonde fic! This story, unlike my other Legally Blonde fic includes some Elle/Emmett, but the story mainly revolves around Brooke, who is one of my favorite characters in the musical. (I'm probably partial to her because I have Nikki Snelson's autograph and I have to give her mad props for doing that jump rope dance in Whipped Into Shape... hehe I tend to annoy people with that song…) I hope you enjoy!**

**-ILoVeWicked**

**PS-So no one gets offended by the fact that the story includes Callahan calling Brooke a "dumb blonde", I want to make sure you all know that I have nothing against anyone who is a blonde.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legally Blonde the Musical. **

Elle Woods fiddled with her seatbelt as she sat next to her professor on their way to the second trip to the Boston Women's Correctional Facility. Professor Callahan had decided he wasn't about to let Elle out of his sight since she knew Brooke Wyndham's alibi and she would not tell anyone. He couldn't take the risk of not being around when she finally let the alibi slip past her thin pink lips.

Elle clutched Callahan's record folder close to her chest and kept her eyes averted from Callahan's gaze. She found it peculiar that Professor Callahan was singling her out from the other interns all for an alibi. Weren't good lawyers the kind of people who could figure any case out even without an alibi? The way Callahan had described himself in the beginning of the year, Elle believed that he seemed to be a good lawyer. And the silence between the two of them made everything seem awkward. Elle felt as though she couldn't even blink without being watched by her teacher. She shifted in the passenger's seat uncomfortably, wondering if the way her professor was acting like a stalker towards her was normal lawyer behavior and took note of it.

Professor Callahan finally cleared his throat and let his fingers loosen on the leather steering wheel.

"So," Callahan began, dragging out the word, "Brooke's pretty tough. How exactly did you manage to get the alibi again?" Elle looked out the window of the car and rolled her eyes. She had answered this question more than she had planned to in the past week.

"Brooke and I are fellow Delta Nus," Elle began for what seemed like the millionth time. Elle sighed heavily as she noticed the pressing look on her professor's face, showing her that he wanted more to the story. Elle decided to give him the summarized version of her five minutes with Brooke. "She said she would only give me the alibi if I Delta-Nu-Sister-Swore not to tell _anyone_, and I Double-Delta-Nu-Sister-Swore, so she told me. The end."

Callahan turned back to the steering wheel and kept his eyes on the stretching road ahead. "Well, we're here," he mumbled as he pulled into the large parking lot. Elle swallowed hard and examined the large gray concrete building with a barbed wire surrounding it. She cocked her head and sighed. Maybe it was because she was so jittery and excited about being one of Callahan's interns and being on a real case that she had failed to notice just how gloomy Boston Women's Correctional Facility looked.

Elle quickly got out from the passenger's side of Callahan's car and kept her eyes glued on the scary-looking building. It was just like the movies horror movies she had seen with the Delta Nus had described it, only worse. It sent a chill down Elle's spine, making her shudder and immediately move her gaze move to the gravel below her feet.

"You ready?" Callahan asked, books at hand. Elle jumped and gave him a nervous nod.

"At least it looks a little cheerier inside," she muttered as she timidly followed her professor into the Facility.

**IFTHERESABRAININTHATHAIR**

Elle's heart was beating as fast as her heels were clicking on the linoleum floor. She and Professor Callahan followed the guard down the long narrow hallways of the jail. Elle kept staring straight ahead to avoid looking into the hungry eyes of the jailed women as they all called out to her.

"Hey, how's about getting' me outta here!" a woman cried.

"Me too!" another chimed in.

"Help me!"

"Save me from jail!"

"Bail me out!"

"Don't believe a word they say to you, Blondie! This place is torturous!"

"Elle?"

Elle sucked in a sharp breath and placed a hand on her spinning head. How did one of these women know her name? Elle whirled around to face Brooke Wyndham, who was now gripping onto the bars of her cell eagerly. She eyed Elle with a hungry look that seemed to say, 'Help me, please.'

The guard unlocked Brooke's cell and grabbed her forcefully by the wrist before she could run to her fellow Delta Nu and attack her with a hug.

"Now, not so fast, Miss Wyndham. Remember, you're a murderer, and even though these two belong to your legal team, we can't have you roaming around freely with 'em just yet. You could kill that pretty blonde with your jump rope just as easily as you shot your husband. I still don't know why they let you carry that thing around."

"I didn't kill my husband," Brooke muttered miserably as the guard dragged her toward the recreation room. Elle and Callahan followed close behind, Elle not daring to look over her shoulders. Brooke's inmates finally stopped eyeing Brooke with resentment and continued their normal routine of yelling out at whoever passed by.

**IFTHERESABRAININTHATHAIR**

The guard finally released Brooke from his grip and sent her stumbling clumsily toward a picnic table. Professor Callahan gave him a nod that indicated that Brooke didn't seem like a threat, and the guard waltzed off. When he turned back around, he didn't even bother hiding his eye roll as he found Brooke and Elle squealing and hugging like two young school girls.

"So, why are you guys here?" Brooke asked as she and Elle calmed down and separated. "I wasn't expecting you." She peered down the hallway and cocked her head. "Say, where's the rest of my law thingy?"

"Legal team," Callahan corrected as he took a seat and gestured for the two girls to sit and join him. Brooke and Elle obeyed. "And it's just Elle and I today, Brooke. We're here for your alibi."

Brooke let out an irritated sound and shook her head. She sent Elle a look that Callahan couldn't quite understand, and his student simply shrugged. The two kept exchanging several confusing looks. Callahan shook his head. He may have been no expert on women, but he knew that the two were talking about him through their own little girly charade. Callahan cleared his throat and gave himself a satisfying pat on the back when Brooke and Elle's heads both whipped around to face him.

"Now, Brooke, I know you've told Elle the alibi, but she won't budge," Callahan explained as he tried to keep from getting frustrated. Brooke sent Elle a quick smile and turned back to Callahan with blank eyes. He ignored her and continued.

"So I've come her to negotiate with you, and by the time Elle and I are through, I'll have your alibi, and this case will be solved."

"Not gonna happen!" Brooke sang out as she wagged a finger in his face. "My alibi is super-top secret, and unless you're willing to _Triple_-Delta-Nu-Sister-Swear, I don't think negotiation is necessary."

"Ah," Callahan said as he reached for his bag. "I had a feeling you'd be tough to bargain with."

"Duh! I'm Brooke Wyndham!"

"Anyway, I thought you'd reject my offer of just talking things out, so I brought you a little present." Elle eyed him suspiciously as Callahan pulled out a small package and slid it across the table to his client.

Brooke examined the object as if she has just been handed a bomb. She carefully poked and turned the package in her hands. Callahan tapped his foot on the ground impatiently as Brooke continued to analyze every square inch of the present. He finally pounded his fist against the table in annoyance.

"For God's sake, just open it!" he demanded, making Elle jump and Brooke almost drop the package.

"Fine," Brooke mumbled as she carefully removed the lid from the box and pulled out its contents. Brooke stared at her gift in disbelief.

"Gum?" she asked, holding up a package of gum. "You want to exchange my nuclear alibi…for gum?" Callahan twisted his sweaty hands in his lap.

"Um…yes. I believe somewhere I read that you enjoy gum." Brooke stared at the captain of her legal team intently, occasionally glancing at the gum. She shrugged and smiled and popped a piece into her mouth.

"Okay, I do like gum. But don't think you'll get my alibi just because you granted me the gift of minty goodness! It's still just gum" She held out the box to Elle, who happily took a piece and began chewing away.

"Well, don't think of it as gum! Think of it as…a stress reliever. Chewing out your anger can help you relax so you can easily explain to me the alibi, at your own speed and when you wish to, of course." He clenched his jaw at the sight of Brooke absent-mindedly gazing around the room and chewing happily at her gum.

"Elle and I have all day, and I'm prepared to sit and wait until I get the alibi out of one of you…" Still Brooke seized to listen to him as she waved to an inmate passing by. Callahan let his other fist pound against the table.

"That's it!" he shouted as he stood. Brooke turned to face him with a look of cluelessness painted on her face that only made him angrier. "You aren't listening to a word I say!"

"Not true!" Brooke objected. "I heard the part about the…polar bear." Callahan shook his head furiously.

"There was no freaking polar bear! I'm trying to set you free here, and the only way to do that is to coax you and Elle into giving me your darn alibi. But no! I'm talking to a woman with the attention span of a gnat!"

"What are you saying?" Brooke cried as she stood up. Elle bit her lip and inched backward in her seat.

"I'm saying that your nothing but a dumb blonde! You probably killed your husband by accident! I bet you didn't even know how to _use _a gun!"

"I didn't kill my husband, and I know how to use a gun! But that doesn't mean I killed him! How could you call me that?"

"What?"

"A dumb blonde! That's so stereotypical! Just because someone has blonde hair and doesn't pay attention to your extremely boring lectures doesn't make them a dumb blonde! That's so stereotypical! Elle, tell him that he's a stereotype!"

Elle wrapped a strand of hair around her index finger. "I can't tell him that. He's my boss," she replied quickly. Brooke stared at Elle in disbelief as Callahan gave her a fake pout.

"Aw, little miss Workout Queen has no one to back her up! What a shame!"

"Shut up! I'm not an idiot!"

Callahan tilted his head back and let out a sharp laugh. "Alright, prove it," he sneered. Brooke crinkled her nose.

"Huh?"

"Prove it, Brooke! Prove to me that you're not a moron and that there's a brain in that big blonde bob of yours."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"Simple. Learn ten legal terms and their definitions. They can be simple or challenging words, I don't care. It just has to be ten legal words." Brooke let a _'pfft' _noise escape her lips.

"You expect me to learn them now? Like, right this second!" Callahan nodded as Elle inched closer to the door. "_No one _is that smart, Professor Callahope."

"Callahan."

"Whatever," Brooke snapped, swiping at the air. "You've gotta give me some time, and I'll need a tutor. It's not like I'm a lawyer." Callahan held out his hand.

"Fine, Miss Wynham, then it's settled. Elle will be your tutor, since you two have _so much in common_, and you'll have three days to learn the vobabulary. I hope you prove me wrong, though I doubt you will."

Brooke firmly took his hand and shook it angrily. "Deal," she huffed as the guard came back into the room to inform the group that visiting time was over.

Callahan turned quickly on his heels and muttered, "C'mon, Elle."

Elle and Brooke demonstrated the Delta Nu handshake before Elle and Professor Callahan disappeared out the door and Brooke was dragged back to her cell.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reviewing last chapter, I really appreciate it! This is part two of three for this story, so it is a threeshot. Thanks again for reviewing! Keep 'em coming.,.they make me smile like an idiot and make my family question my smiling like an idiot. **

**-ILoVeWicked**

Brooke whistled the tune of the theme song to her workout videos and swung her Cardio Whip 5000 around in circles as she paced around the recreation room. A day had passed since Professor Callahan had challenged her to learn ten legal terms, and Elle was no where in sight.

"Where is she?" Brooke muttered to herself. The guard leaned against the doorway with a smirk painted on his face. Brooke stuck her out at him childishly.

"Elle _will_ be here," Brooke began with a warning tone. She crossed her arms over her chest and averted her gaze from the guard's so he wouldn't see her biting her bottom lip with uncertainty.

"Oh," the guard sneered, "I'm sure she will, Miss Wyndham."

"A Delta Nu never breaks a promise with another Delta Nu, Jerry."

"It's Jimmy."

"Whatever."

Brooke stared intently at the door, silently praying to herself that her tutor would show up at that moment, just to make Jimmy wipe that smirk off of his acne-covered face.

Her prayers were answered as Elle bustled though the door with at least ten shopping bags in each of her hands.

"Brooke! No need to wait any longer! You're tutor is here!" Elle declared with the last of her breath as she sunk down on the picnic table. Brooke couldn't help but grin as Jimmy left the room with a scowl.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't make it yesterday, Brooke," Elle apologized once she was able to breathe again. Brooke opened her mouth to explain to Elle that she accepted the apology, but Elle took another breath and continued.

"But on my way here yesterday, I was thinking... 'I know Brooke has the potential to pull this off, _but_ no man can take a woman seriously in an orange jumpsuit." Brooke let out a small chuckle and glanced at her brightly colored jail uniform. Elle did have a point.

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying I took the liberty upon myself to buy to take the entire first day of Professor Callahan's challenge getting you a Lawyer Wardrobe!" Elle cheered, gesturing toward the shopping bags. Brooke gasped.

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"No!"

"Yeah!"

"Omigod!"

"I know, right!"

The two squealed and hugged, Brooke thanking Elle continuously, and they both sat down. Elle dug her right hand into the nearest pink bag beside her and pulled out a pair of glasses with a pink rim.

"Okay, no Lawyer Wardrobe is complete without glasses," Elle explained as Brooke twirled the item around in her hands. "They make you look like a total intellectual." Brooke nodded and grinned as she pushed the glasses up the rim of her nose.

"I bet they do!" she replied, allowing Elle to suppress a laugh at the sight of her magnified blue eyes.

After Elle excitedly displayed the other gifts she had bought, Brooke let a small sniffle escape her. Elle looked up with concern.

"What? Is something wrong? It's the suit, isn't it? I should've gotten a black suit instead of navy?" She looked down at the floor and muttered. "I knew it." Brooke sniffled again.

"No, no, it's not that. The suit is fine; it's great. It's just…thanks so much Elle," Brooke said sincerely. "This was the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me, but you really didn't have to do spend your money on me."

"I know," Elle replied, blushing. "But I wanted to. I was never really confident with this kind of lawyer stuff until I started dressing like one, so I thought this could help you too. I couldn't admit it while he was here, but Callahan's statement about us blondes was completely stereotypical." Her eyes suddenly grew wide.

"Which reminds me, he send you his regards." Brooke nodded and carefully analyzed the way Elle was pursing her lips.

"There's more isn't there." Elle let out a small choking sound.

"Well, he didn't actually _say _anything. He just kinda laughed his head off after he gave me the list of vocabulary."

"Jerk. I can't believe him…"Brooke mumbled angrily. Elle reached out a hand and placed it firmly on her friend's forearm.

"Hey, we'll prove him wrong. _You'll _prove him wrong." She assured Brooke, getting a small smile in response. In hopes of cheering Brooke up, Elle pulled out a pink folder and a feathery pen, tapped against her friend's nose, and placed the list of vocabulary words neatly in front of her.

"What do you say we get started?" Brooke nodded timidly as Elle tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, a habit she has become accustomed to. This indicated that Elle was ready to work hard.

"Let's start with one of the easiest legal words in the world," she began. "Defendant." Brooke clapped her hands together.

"Oh! I know that word!" Elle reached across the table and gave her friend a high-five. Brooke leaned back proudly and began reciting the definition. "It has something to do with…"

Brooke's eyes suddenly glazed over and she cocked her head in confusion. "Well, I know it has something to do with defending something." Elle bit her lip. Her sudden rush of happiness has been quickly washed away by Brooke's answer.

"It kinda actually means the person who is claimed to be guilty or the organization that is being sued. But you were _really _close," Elle replied, trying to let Brooke know that she was wrong as gently as she could.

"So no one defends anything?"

"I guess the defendant could defend their opinion, but no, it's not in the definition, and Callahan wants this to be precise. No assumptions."

"Crap. I thought I had that."

"It's no big deal, Brooke," Elle assured her. "We just need to drill it into your head a few more times. Try defining it again."

But the middle of her motivational sentence, Brooke had decided that her chair was very fun to lean back in. She giggled to herself and leaned back in her chair again. Brooke continued doing this until she heard Elle clear her throat across the table. The chair fell to the ground, sending Brooke down with it.

Brooke popped back into Elle's vision, straightening her jumpsuit and sitting back down in a different chair as elegantly as she could. "Sorry, what were we talking about again?" Elle tucked her hair behind her ear again and straightened her own posture.

"Defendant, Brooke, what is it?" Brooke raised a finger.

"Omigod, I know this! Don't tell me! It has something to do with defending something!"

Elle buried her head in her hands just as a woman with vibrant red hair straying from her head passed by. Catching Brooke at the table, the woman waved cheerily.

"Hi, there, Cheryl!" She turned back to Elle with a content smile on her face. "That's Cheryl, Elle. You'd like her. She's got a pet iguana." Another muscular-looking woman passed by and greeted Brooke.

"Hi, Abby!"

"This is going to be a long day," Elle muttered.

**IFTHERESABRAININTHATHAIR**

The next day, Elle hopped in her car and drove to Boston Women's Correctional Facility the second visiting hours were allowed. She had spent eight hours with Brooke, with little luck as Elle had only played tug-of-war with the woman's attention span the entire time.

Elle had only been able to attempt going over four of the ten legal words with her friend, and yet Elle was still unsure if Brooke even knew the definition of 'defendant' yet. Elle had been forced to jump right to next word the second Brooke decided to pay attention instead of introducing Elle to all of her inmates and explaining how people resented her Cardio Whip 5000, leaving her only to wonder if Brooke had actually comprehended the information.

"I guess we'll just have to see how much she remembers," Elle muttered to herself as she hopped out of her car.

All seemed to be going well as Brooke had finally mastered the word 'defendant'. Elle grinned and allowed a sigh of relief escape her.

"Um…evidence…" Brooke began slowly as Elle quizzed her on the next word. Elle could almost swear that she saw the dusty gears in Brooke's hand beginning to move. She began leaning forward in hopes that her friend had actually been listening the day before, only to have her hopes crushed when Brooke inquired what she would have for lunch.

Elle left Boston Women's Correctional Facility at midnight with a reeling head. She knew Brooke would be able to learn all of the legal words and definitions, if only she could have had ten days as opposed to three. Elle was fully aware that Brooke was exactly like her: able to learn, but able to learn at her own pace. But she also knew that tomorrow was Professor Callahan's test, and unless there was some kind of miracle, Brooke could never pass it alone. Elle had to help her somehow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legally Blonde the Musical.**

**Hola! Thanks for reviewing and reading last chapter! I've actually decided to make this a fourshot (if that exsists), because if it was a threeshot, I'd probably put you to sleep with an excruciatingly long third chapter. So I just divided the third chapter into two to make it easier and less long. Anyway, thanks again for reviewing and reading! Swim practice permitting, the fourth and final chapter should be up soon!**

**-ILoVeWicked**

Emmett Forrest glanced up from his newspaper as Elle trudged to her dorm room, looking as though she was deep in thought. During his years as a student at Harvard, he had gotten into the habit of reading the newspaper on a bench outside at midnight after he had trouble getting to sleep at night. But Elle being outdoors this late confused him. Emmett knew for a fact that Elle enjoyed sleep more than anyone else he knew. How else could she get all of that energy?

Emmett cleared his throat. Elle still continued to head towards her room in a zombie-like fashion without so much as a glance at Emmett. Emmett finally stood, newspaper in hand, and began quietly following Elle. Once he caught up to her, he placed hand on her shoulder and whispered her name, making Elle jump.

"Emmett," Elle replied groggily as she rubbed her eyes. "Why are you out so late?" Emmett shrugged.

"I'm always out late. But why are you out at midnight? I thought your curfew was at ten."

Before he could continued, Elle held her hand up and groaned. "Ugh, I know! It's just that I was helping Brooke." Emmett crinkled his brow in confusion. What did Brooke Wyndham have to do with Elle's insomnia?

"Brooke? Brooke Wyndham?"

"Yes, Brooke ! As in 'I want you whipped into shape, fools' Brooke! What other Brooke Wyndhams do you know?" Elle snapped. Emmett flushed a bright shade of red and pulled himself a step back from Elle, hoping that she would notice how odd she was acting. Elle gasped, as Emmett had predicted, and hugged her friend.

"I'm so sorry. I'm just…exhausted. I thought you would have heard of the challenge by now," Elle replied, assuring Emmett that she wasn't mad at him. Emmett stroked his chin.

"What challenge? I didn't hear anything," he replied. Elle rolled her eyes and took a seat on the nearest bench. Guessing that the story Elle was about to tell was a long one, Emmett joined her.

Five minutes later, Emmett's head was reeling. Elle had explained to him every detail about Brooke and Callahan's feud, from the gift Callahan had brought in to bribe Brooke into giving the alibi to Cheryl's pet iguana. Emmett heaved a heavy sigh and fell backward against the back of the bench.

"Whoa. And you obligated to this, why?" Emmett asked finally. Elle gave him her signature 'Are you kidding me?' look.

"Brooke needed me, Emmett. And a Delta Nu…"

"Never leaves a fellow Delta Nu in need. I get it. You've only said it a million times. You say it every time anyone has ever tried to get Brooke's alibi out of you, as a matter of fact," Emmett interrupted, only to be given the look again.

"Well, if you're so angry that I'm being a good person, why don't _you _go and befriend Brooke and try teaching her ten legal words and get the alibi yourself?" Elle growled. Emmett held up his hands in defense, and he allowed Elle to cool off again.

"I'm sorry. Again, it's the sleep deprivation talking."

"No, I'm sorry," Emmett said apologetically. "I shouldn't have been so mean to you about the alibi. It's just that Callahan's been on my back about it and…"

"Emmett," Elle began slowly, "I think after sharing my story you and I both know that Professor Callahan has taken matters into his own hands." Emmett let a small chuckle sputter from his lips and nodded.

"You're right. So what are you gonna do about Brooke? The testing day is tomorrow," Emmett reminded her. Elle groaned and buried her face in her hands. Digging his perfectly manicured nails into her scalp, Elle replied with a muffled, "I dunno, Emmett. I just don't know."

"Maybe…" Emmett began, but Elle was already on her feet, pacing in frustration.

"No! There are no maybes! Brooke is going to lose the challenge, and not only will I be looked down upon as a lawyer, I'll be looked down upon as friend. I don't wanna lose Brooke as a friend." By this point, Emmett decided that Elle was just talking aloud to herself and let her continue. "She just…I don't want her to get hurt. If only she had more time! Maybe if she had more time she'd know it all, I just know it."

"Well," Emmett started, allowing himself into Elle's one-person conversation. "How do you know she'd do well with more time? Maybe she's just tricking you and she has a really good memory." Elle turned to him, tears brimming in her eyes as she shook her head.

"Because," Elle stated, "she reminds me of someone."

"Who?"

"Me," Elle replied as her shoulders sagged even lower. "Without the help of a friend like you were to me, I would have never been able to get where I am now. And it's not like you taught me in a matter of days; I had time! That's what Brooke needs, time."

"But she doesn't have time…" Emmett reminded her slowly, even though he was still thinking about how Elle just complimented him, even if it was indirectly. Elle threw her arms up toward the night sky.

"Ugh! I know!" She put a hand to her chin and stood in her place like a statue. Emmett watched her carefully, wondering what she was thinking about.

Suddenly, Elle snapped her fingers. "I have to cheat!" she exclaimed to herself. "I have to find a way to get myself in that room and give Brooke the answers tomorrow." Emmett scratched his head.

"Do tutors typically cheat for their students?" he asked. Elle shrugged.

"Typically no, but lawyers do for their clients! I have to cheat, and you have to help me!"

At the mentioning of his name mixed into the scheme, Emmett immediately shook his head. Seeing the look of hurt and betrayal on Elle's face only forced him to imagine the look of disappointment on Callahan's face when he discovered the two of them feeding Brooke definitions. It was the only way for him to stay strong and not give into Elle's puppy eyes.

"I can't, Elle. Callahan will kill me! Or fire me! Or kill me! Did I mention he'd fire me? I need my job, Elle. And I can't throw that away for a crazy murderer with a jump rope."

"One, it's called a Cardio Whip 5000. And two, Brooke is not a murderer. She's innocent, and her alibi proves that." Emmett let out a sarcastic laugh.

"Oh, right! I remember now! Brooke's alibi proves she's innocent. Too bad you're the only one who knows it!"

"Shut up! I'm just…"

"Keeping your word to Brooke! I know! Well, here's some news for you, Elle Woods! Not all of us are Delta Nus! Not all of us can get into law school with a headshot, a marching band, and a 175 on their LSATS! And not all of us are blondes!"

At that, Elle raised her hand and began to swing it toward Emmett's face. He closed his eyes and curled back, expecting what was to be the first slap he had ever gotten from a girl.

Only seconds later did he open his eyes to find Elle's hand centimeters from his face. Emmett looked into Elle's beautiful gray eyes, the spark that had once lit Elle's ambition to get Warner, now the spark that lit her ambition of proving to everyone she was more than a dumb blonde. The same spark he imagined was in Brooke's eyes as she slept soundly and dreamed of beating Callahan. Only then did Emmett regret every word that cam out of his mouth in the past minute. Elle dropped her hand to her side.

"Butthead," she whispered, and then hurried off.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Legally Blonde the Musical

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legally Blonde the Musical. Or any of the people/reality shows mentioned in my author's note thingy.**

**Hey everyone! Has anyone been watching the new Legally Blonde reality show?? I know I have! I've changed my favorites and least favorites so many times (but I think Lauren should win), even though it's still hard for me to accept that Laura Bell Bundy (who I was lucky enough to get to see as Elle) is leaving soon and will have to be replaced starts hysterically crying. **

**But anyway, on with the story. Sorry about not updating this lately, I've been on vacation and I've been in the middle of writing about five other fics. This is the final chapter, so I hope you enjoy (and hopefully review) reading the end to one of my favorite stories to write! Thanks again!**

**-ILoVeWicked**

Emmett paced back and forth in front of Elle's dorm room, praying that she would come out soon. He gripped the teddy bear he planned to give her as an apology for his words the night before and sighed. Elle was known to take hours getting ready.

But when Elle did come out of her dorm room, she wasn't dressed in her normal pink attire, or one of her dress suits. Emmett sucked in a breath as Elle cautiously exited her room with a janitor's costume on. A fake mustache was painted on her face and she strangled a broom in her left hand. She wore a brunette wig that looked like it belonged to man with a hat on top to match the costume.

"Elle," Emmett began, choking back his laughter. "Isn't it a little late to go trick-or-treating?" Elle ignored him and pulled out several pieces of big white paper with words printed on them.

Realizing he had just cracked an insulting joke while Elle was still mad at him, Emmett quickly held out the teddy bear in front of his friend. Elle raised an eyebrow.

"What's this?" she asked, her mustache wiggling as she spoke. Emmett shifted his weight to his other foot and bit his lip.

"A bear. My apology to you."

"You think you can take away all those bad things you said to me with a teddy bear?"

"Well, yeah. Squeeze its stomach and it says 'I'm sorry' in that weird baby voice that people expect all teddy bears to have." Elle did as directed, and when the bear apologized, Emmett noticed her crack a grin under that mustache.

"Elle, I shouldn't have said those things to you. They were terrible. Okay, beyond terrible. It's been exactly eight and a half hours since our fight, and I spent every minute of those eight and a half hours wishing I had a time machine. But I don't, and even though I can't change the past, I want to change the present. I think the bear pretty much explained it all when he said I'm sorry, because I am truly sorry. I don't want our friendship to get destroyed because stress got the best of me. I still want to be your friend, Elle Woods, even if you are too stubborn to give me that freaking alibi."

He winced, expecting the slap that never came to him last night even though he had just apologized. But instead, Elle wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him close.

"I could never stay mad at you," she whispered in his ear. Emmett wrapped his own arms around her back and smiled.

"Good, because I couldn't stand you being mad at me," he replied when they pulled away. Emmett gestured toward Elle's costume and posters and scratched his head in confusion.

"Now, what is all this for?"

Elle simply smirked and headed down the hall, a befuddled Emmett following close behind still trying to guess what the costume was for.

**IFTHERESABRAININTHATHAIR**

Meanwhile, Brooke rapped her fingers against the picnic table in front of her. It was only when she heard the door to the recreation room that she noticed that her leg was shaking. This was new. Brooke never got nervous.

Her other leg began vibrating when Professor Callahan came striding into the room, a cocky smile printed on his face. He was accompanied by Emmett, who Brooke had assumed had been chosen to be Callahan's pack mule to carry all of his stuff.

"Brooke," Callahan greeted as he took a seat across from her.

Brooke nodded and replied, "Callahan." Emmett flopped down next to his boss and tossed Callahan's briefcase under the table, giving Brooke a small wave in the process.

"So what do you say we get this over with quickly," Callahan began. "Unlike you, I have a life to tend to." Brooke narrowed her eyes at the man.

"Bring it," she replied with full confidence, even though she was feeling the exact opposite. Professor Callahan raised an eyebrow. Brooke wondered if he was actually intimidated.

Emmett stood up and asked to be excused to get some water. Professor Callahan just continued to have a staring contest with Brooke even when Emmett ran out of the room and slammed the door shut and a janitor wheeled his way in.

"Alright, then. Define defendant," Professor Callahan demanded smugly. Brooke swiped at the air and gave the professor a cocky smile.

"Oh, I know that! _Everybody _knows that!"

But when she opened her mouth to give the definition, nothing came out. Brooke's mind desperately searched for the definition of defendant, but not a single trace of it could be found. She gave a defeated sigh, ready to admit she didn't know, when the janitor grunted and held something up behind Professor Callahan.

Brooke read what was written in bold black font on the poster behind her and wrinkled her brow. Why was a janitor holding up the definition of defendant for her?

Then Brooke recognized the blonde strands of hair that strayed from the wig of the janitor. Elle winked at Brooke and nodded toward the poster board.

Brooke adjusted her lawyer glasses and straightened her posture, mimicking the man that sat before her.

"Well, Professor," she began, "a defendant is the person or organization accused of the crime." Professor Callahan leaned back in his seat, shocked.

"That's correct," he said, his voice shaking and rising in pitch. Brooke smiled and winked back at her friend. She rolled her shoulders back and examined her finger nails.

"Eh, you know, it's a gift. Memorizing stuff is totally my thing. How about another one?" By this point, Brooke had no idea how much she was bluffing.

Professor Callahan shuffled through the index cards Elle had given him and found the next one he was looking for.

"Define plaintiff."

Elle fumbled through her posters quietly, looking for the word. Brooke quickly scanned the definition and pushed her glasses up on the bridge of her nose.

"The plaintiff would be the person who initiates the lawsuit," Brooke answered matter-of-factly. Professor Callahan looked stunned.

"Correct," he said, just above a whisper. "Define Malum prohibitum."

Elle held up the card with the definition and smiled. Brooke smiled in return and brought her gaze to meet Callahan's.

"Malum prohibitum is an act prohibited by law," she said confidently. She even added, "_Anybody _could figure that one out!" She could see Elle silently rooting her on and pumping her fists into the air. Professor Callahan cleared his throat and shook his head in disbelief.

"I must say, Miss Wyndham. I'm really impressed. You seem to have proved me wrong." Brooke gave herself a cocky pat on the back.

"Well, you know how I do."

"Let's move on. Define Malum in se."

"Malum in se. Oh! That's _so _easy! It's…"

She peered over Callahan's shoulders to find the answer on the next poster, but neither the poster nor Elle could be seen. Brooke cocked her head to look down at the floor, where Elle was now scrambling to pick up the pile of strewn posters that had fallen. Brooke's eyes widened. Professor Callahan waved a hand in front of her non-responsive face.

"Hello? Miss Wyndham? You there?"

Just then, Emmett reentered the room and stared down at Elle the Janitor with his mouth gaping open.

"You okay?" Brooke observed as Emmett mouthed the words to Elle while Professor Callahan continued to wave his hand in front of her, oblivious of what was going on behind him. Elle nodded quickly and made the gesture of shooing him away.

Then Professor Callahan did the unexpected and followed Brooke's gaze. Brooke sucked in a shallow breath as Callahan whipped his head around and caught the duo behind him red-handed. Elle cleared her throat.

"I'm just…uh cleaning the floor with these posters," Elle lied in her best scruffy janitor voice. "You know, mops are so old fashioned! And posters turn out to be way easier to use when I clean. Because…um, that's what I love to do! Clean, clean, clean! We janitors love to clean!"

Callahan's head rotated back towards Brooke, who simply shrugged.

"They really do like cleaning," she said quietly. Professor Callahan shook his head and stood up. Elle's eyes looked as though they were about to pop out of their sockets. Brooke buried her head in her hands. It was over. Professor Callahan had figured it out.

"Really, Janitor," Callahan began as he moseyed his way over to Elle, Emmett, and the pile of posters. "Say Janitor, do your posters typically have legal definitions written on them?" Elle nodded.

"Oh, yeah. Ya know, I always wanted to be a lawyer. But my mom always thought I couldn't make it. Boy, am I gonna prove her wrong when I show her how good I recite the definition of plaintiff." Professor Callahan rolled his eyes and pulled off Elle's hat and wig, revealing her blonde locks.

"Nice try," Professor Callahan said as he crossed his arms over his chest. Then he shook his head and make a 'tsk, tsk' noise. "Didn't your parents ever teach you that cheaters never proper?" Elle bit her lip.

"I'm sorry, Professor, but Brooke wasn't ready! I tried so hard to help her, but she just couldn't get these words in her head. And I couldn't let a fellow sister down. So I _had _to cheat! It was the only way I could help her prove to you that she isn't dumb."

Brooke could feel her face burning up as Elle talked about how pathetic Brooke was as if Brooke wasn't there. Her face grew even hotter when Professor Callahan turned back to her with an evil grin painted on his face.

"Well, well, well. If I recall, you told me that the definition of Malum in se was '_so _easy'," he began mockingly. "So define it."

Brooke's throat began drying up as she tried grasping for a word—any word—that could come out of her mouth and would be slightly relevant to the definition of Malum in se.

"Uh…" Brooke started. Professor Callahan raised a finger and feigned surprise.

"Oh! That's right! I almost forgot. You can't cheat anymore!" He lowered his eyes and leaned against the table. "I knew you couldn't do it. You're still the same idiotic blonde bimbo you were three days ago."

He turned his back on her and strode around the room. "Just goes to show, no one messes with Professor Lucius Callahan. Especially dumb blondes like you, Miss Wyndham. I'd like to hear my alibi in about…thirty seconds, so start confessing."

Brooke felt a sudden wave of anger rising inside of her as Callahan continued to insult and talk down to her. She had had it with this stereotype. She wasn't stupid, and she wasn't about to let a man named Lucius tell her otherwise. She rocketed upward, fists clenched and face red with anger.

"I'm not stupid, okay? Not all blondes are morons! Sure, we walk into walls occasionally, but that doesn't make us all stupid!" She grew even angrier when Professor Callahan had yet to wipe the smirk from his face.

"Okay, you don't have to be a _genius_ to know that Malum in se is an action that's evil in itself! Not everyone may know that the plaintiff is the person who initiates a lawsuit, or the defendant is the person or organization that is being sued. Does that automatically make us dumb because we don't know that and we're blonde? No! It doesn't!"

She took a deep breath and continued. She wasn't quite done telling off this man.

"And anyone who's not a lawyer may not know that an annulment is a legal decree that states that a marriage was never valid. But that doesn't make them morons! Oh, and I'm assuming just because I'm blonde and I don't know that a bench trial is trial held before a judge and without a jury makes me the dumbest blonde on the planet!"

She let held up her hands in frustration. "And how can you expect a person without any legal training to learn in three days that that a deed is a written legal document that describes a piece of property and outlines its boundaries? Or that evidence is various things presented in court to prove an alleged fact?"

"What's a felony, you ask? I don't know, and frankly, I don't care that a felony is a serious crime punishable by incarceration for a year or more! And I sure as heck don't care that the Miranda Warning is the statement recited to individuals taken into police custody!"

Elle and Emmett, looked wide-eyed at a now huffing Brooke. Professor Callahan shook his head and was about to open his mouth and say something, but Brooke wagged an angry finger inches away from his nose.

"Don't you shake your head at me, Mister! Can't you see that I'm trying to tell you that I don't know these definitions! And I really don't care about you calling me stupid anymore. I know I'm not a moron, and I think my opinion matters more here. "

Professor Callahan cleared his throat. "I was going to say that you just recited all ten words without cheating." Brooke's jaw dropped as she replayed her outburst in her head. She really head recited all ten legal definitions. She didn't know how she was able to do it, but at least she made Callahan eat his words.

"I…I guess I did," Brooke said in disbelief. Realizing what she had just done, a wide smile spread across her face. She pointed to Professor Callahan and laughed.

"Ha! In yo face! Who's the legal genius? That's right, Brooke is!"

Professor Callahan shook his head and began storming out of the room.

"See ya, Lucius!" Brooke called as an embarrassed Callahan slammed the door behind him. Elle cheered and ripped off her mustache, wincing at the pain that came afterward. Elle and Emmett rushed toward a now glowing Brooke.

"Way to go, Brooke! You did it! And you didn't even need me to cheat for you!" Elle praised, giving Brooke a hug. Emmett smiled and shook his head.

"Very impressive. It took me months to get those definitions down." Brooke smiled and slung her arm over Elle's shoulders.

"I couldn't have done it without my amazing tutor…and janitor." All three laughed.

"Hey, what do you say we all go get some ice cream or something to celebrate." Elle nodded and Brooke shook her head.

"Sorry," she said, gesturing towards her handcuffs. "I'm still imprisoned. But you guys go celebrate for me." Elle gave Brooke one last hug before she and Emmett headed out the door.

"Bye Elle! Bye Everett!"

"It's Emmett."

"Whatever."


End file.
